Let the Wars Begin
by tlc27
Summary: This about when Reed and Sue bet that Johnny and Ben can't stop fighting for a day.NOTE TITLE HAS BEEN CHANGED TO LET THE WARS BEGIN.
1. Chapter 1

"Morning Sue," said Reed. Then, before waiting for her to reply, he kisses her.

"Hi Reed," Sue replied. She and Reed were getting married soon, and she just couldn't wait.

"Hey rubber-boy!" Reed and Sue turn around to see Johnny walking up to the kitchen. "Do I get a kiss from you too? Ahhhhh! Earthquake Ben's coming!" Johnny started to laugh but all of a sudden, Ben pins him on the floor.

"Give up flame boy?"

"Yes!"

"Okay smart decision. What are we having for breakfast Susie?"

"French toast and fruit," she replies to Ben.

After breakfast is made, they eat and leave it to Johnny to start a fight.

"Seriously, were are your ears?"

"I told you to never ask that question again matchstick! If you ask that question one more time I'll…"

Ben doesn't get to finish his sentence because Johnny interrupts him by saying," I was asking a question. That's it a simple question. Punish him Reed!"

"Johnny, if I had to chose who to punish, it would be you. You're just trying to get Ben in trouble for doing nothing. Now, say you're sorry to Ben."

"Ok fine, I'm sorry that you didn't give me an answer to the simplest question in the world."

"That's it Tinkerbelle!" Ben gets the syrup that happens to be sitting right him and he shoots it at Johnny, but Ben's aim was off so it ended up on Sue.

"Johnny this is all your fault!" Sue screamed at Johnny.

"My FAULT?? How could this be my fault? Look who pointed it at you!"

"If you didn't have been such an idiot, we could have avoided this all together!"

"I'm sorry Susie, but I always lose my temper when it comes to this hot head,"

"Ok, we all need to stop fighting. Ben: put down the syrup bottle. Sue: go get cleaned up. And Johnny for the last time apologize to Ben!" Sue excuses herself from the room to get cleaned up.

"I'm sorry Ben,"

"Now was it that hard to apologize like an adult, Johnny?"

"I guess not,"

"For once I just want a peaceful morning, but it seems as though its never going to happen with you two fighting 24/7!" Reed complained.

Sue comes back into the kitchen with a new shirt on. She says," Have these two quit bickering for this morning, Reed?"

"We'd be lucky if they stopped bickering for an hour. Hey, I have an idea. If you guys can stop fighting for the rest of the day we'll take you out for dinner at the best restaurant in New York. How does that sound?" Reed suggested.

"OKAY!!" Johnny replied to Reed. "You in Ben??

"Sure. What doesn't kill us will make us stronger,"

Reed and Sue grinned. They both thought that this was going to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Sue followed Reed into his lab. "Want to make a bet?" she asked startling Reed.

"On what?" he said.

"Oh that Ben and Johnny can't stop fighting. I'll bet that they will go through the day without fighting, and you can bet the other way," she replied.

"Ok sure, but what do I get if I win?"

"Um…how about if I win I can choose the wedding date," she said knowing that they still had to do that.

"Fine with me, but if I win vise versa."

Meanwhile, Johnny was in the kitchen, trying to clean up the mess. He envied Ben for once because he was sitting in the living room watching TV. Reed came into the kitchen to see how far along Johnny was.

"Ben should be helping me," Johnny complained to Reed.

"Well you know this would not have happened if you just kept your mouth shut,"

"He was the one who squirted the syrup all over the kitchen and your girlfriend,"

"His girlfriend has a name you know," Sue said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever, Ben still should be helping me, but as always you guys find a way to blame it on me instead of him,"

"What's going on guys?" Ben asked hearing the commotion inside the kitchen.

"Reed and Sue were just telling me that you should be in hear helping too, but I said that it wasn't your fault, so you don't need to be in here helping me,"

"JOHNNY!" Reed and Sue said at the same time.

"Let me guess it was basically the opposite based on Reed's and Sue's outburst?"

"Okay maybe it's sort of true," Johnny admitted.

Reed grinned over at Sue. He was thinking that this just may mark the end of their bet, but little did he know that Sue had something up her sleeve.

"Guys, GUYS now, Johnny thinks it's unfair that he thinks Ben should also help clean up. I agree with him. Since Johnny has cleaned up most of it, Ben can clean up the rest," Sue said to prevent a fight between them.

"Fine, I agree with Sue on this one," Ben said.

"Okay Johnny your shift is over. Go get cleaned up now,"

Reed looked over at Sue. She caught his expression, that was so not fair.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks Sue, my back was starting to hurt really badly," said Johnny.

"You're welcome Johnny,"

"One little problem Sue, this sponge is WAY too small for my hands. I'll just crush it if I use it," Ben complained to Sue.

"Yes, that does seem a little bit too small for your hands," she stated, "Reed why don't you run down to the nearest store that would sell these,"

"I don't know Sue, I still have a lot of work left for me in the lab," he replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh c'mon, that stuff can wait,"

"Okay fine, I'll go down to the nearest store to get a bigger sponge,"

After Reed left, a silence fell upon the rest of the Fantastic Four, until Ben said," Well what am I supposed to do since I don't have a sponge to clean up this mess?"

"I don't know, just watch TV I guess," Sue replied to him.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Where'd you think Reed is? He should have been back by now," Sue said, worried.

"I don't know, but he's smart so I doubt that he's in any trouble," Johnny said trying to calm her nerves.

Just then Reed came plowing in the doors. "That's the last time I go out in public alone," he said.

"What happened?" they all asked at the same time.

"Well, I was walking down the street, when somebody noticed me. They said 'Hey aren't you Mr. Fantastic?' Pretty soon all these people were crowding me against a building asking me questions,"

"Then what?" Ben asked.

"Well I had to get out of there, but the reporters came out too. I was thinking of ways to get out, and I decided to stretch my arms to the top of the buildings. When I got there, I just stretched all my body to all the buildings on the way here. So that's the story," he finished.

"Well did you get the sponge?" Johnny asked.

"Oh I guess I forgot that when I was being attacked by the reporters,"

"I think you still could have gotten the sponge," Susan teased.

"Well maybe you can just turn invisible, and run down to the nearest store and buy the sponge yourself," Reed shot back at her.

"I don't think so Reed,"

"What does this all mean?" Johnny asked.

"Well I guess it means that you have clean the floor, instead of Ben," Reed informed Johnny.

"OH this is SO not fair!" Johnny said.

Reed smiled. He had just pulled a great prank to get Johnny and Ben fighting again. Sue caught on, she leaned over to Reed and whispered," Let the wars begin,"


End file.
